


Wolfhound 2

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Wolfhound [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloody, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Basically Dereks POV.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Wolfhound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Wolfhound 2

**Author's Note:**

> Scott = Second  
Isaac = Prince  
Erica = Female   
Boyd = Mate or Boyd  
Allison = Shooter  
Stiles = His human.  
(Quick key to Derek's nicknames as a wolf)

Derek dodged around another tree and skidded to a stop at the sound of the hunters footsteps in front of him. He turned himself toward the only opening and scrambled against the fallen dew covered leaves that slipped under his paws. He had half a mind to turn and fight, but he was already wounded with several arrows in his back. He was also an Alpha, which kept him moving. The hunters were everywhere in the small valley, driving him deeper through the trees until he came to a small stream. Without a second thought, he jumped. A single heartbeat was pounding nearby was the only warning he got before an arrow buried itself into his chest. He didn’t have the breath to roar and collapsed on the shore. Derek panicked but nothing moved. He couldn’t even open his eyes.

“Oh God.” A female voice whispered from the spot the arrow came from. She sounded young and Derek felt another pain in his chest that wasn’t just the arrow. He suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about Cora and if she would’ve been the same age as the pup that shot him. The sound of footsteps rapidly approached. He would’ve braced himself if he could feel anything. 

“Allison!” A male voice boomed out from above them and the approaching footsteps skidded to a stop right in front of his muzzle. He felt the small pebbles hit his face and remained still. 

“Dad, I hit him with the new poisoned arrow. He’s dead.” The female suddenly sounded less like a pup and more like an annoyed human teenager. Derek wished he knew what the human looked like. It would be nice to know who killed him. He already knew it was an Argent by the scent, but this one was new. 

“You don’t know if he’s dead or not.” The male continued scolding as he got closer. Derek wasn’t prepared for a hand to grab the arrow and rip it out. He still couldn’t scream. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

“See? Dead!” The young pup promptly sat on his shoulder, putting weight on the arrows in his back and making them slowly push in more. Derek nearly passed out in agony but no noise passed his lips. Above him he heard the male stop before heaving a sigh. 

“Leave it there then. We’ll see to the rest of the pack. You go home. Bagging your first werewolf is enough for today.” The order was followed by the sound of the footsteps fading but the pup didn’t move. Derek wondered if the poison was going to kill him or if he could gain his strength back enough to kill her before he died. 

“I’m so sorry.” He stopped thinking about his pain and focused on what she had said. “I didn’t mean to kill you. I really didn’t. I tried to lessen the poison so I wouldn’t. Looks like it didn’t work. I thought Alphas were stronger. I… I didn’t want to kill you. I know you didn’t do anything wrong.” The pup shook and Derek could scent the salt from her tears. 

“And now I have to leave you to rot. I can’t bury you or they’ll know. I don’t think they’ll come back but I… I have to be home in time or Gerard might be angry with me. Maybe if I can sneak out tonight, I can come back and make sure you get some last rights.” The human sniffed a few times before standing. 

“I am so sorry I was not able to save you…. Unknown werewolf whom I’ve never met before.” She gave a weak chuckle and he wondered if all the Argents purposely drove their family insane to create better hunters. It seemed to work for the most successful killers. She patted him on the head a few times before walking away. Derek almost felt more offended from the petting then he did about getting shot. He expected them to kill him, not pet him. He mulled it over for the last few seconds of consciousness that he had. 

The next time he woke up, it was from a pain in his chest and a scent in his nose that made him want to pin whatever it was to the ground and lick until it smelled like him. There was a soft voice and stumbling footsteps coming up to him. Shaking hands ran over his shoulder before they traveled up to his head, lifting it so it was resting on a shoulder. He tried to breathe in the scent but his lungs fought him, a hole still there from the arrow being ripped out of his chest. 

He heard the human huff as their cheeks brushed. He tried to shove him off as fingers brushed against his wound but he still couldn’t move his limbs. Then the humans started talking and he realized he had to be on the younger side as well, barely old enough to be called a man. 

“Hey, big guy. How about we get you on your feet? Or paws? Should I call them paws?” As the human chattered endlessly, where Derek wished he was still human and not drugged so he could smack some silence into him, the man shoved at his shoulders. Derek suddenly forgot to be annoyed when his body was lifted, his legs being braced under him as the human tried to get him up. It was only then did he realize he wasn’t his normal size. He no longer looked like an Alpha wolf. Simply a large, wild wolf. That this human has decided to help. The human gave a final heave that only made him lift a paw up. The human sat back with a pensive look on his face and Derek looked him up and down. 

It must have been a few days since the human had a decent wash. His face was streaked with dirt and sweat, a bow hanging off his hip but his eyes were wide and almost golden. Derek stared openly at the beauty marks smattering over his face and no doubt further down. He was vaguely aware of the human muttering something before a hand came out and patted him on the head a few times. Something in Derek refused to bite the hand but he grumbled disheartenedly as the human moved off, his lean frame moving easily through the forest. Derek watched as the human eased his horse closer, his calm words nearly lulling him to sleep but he forced himself to watch. It was crazy but the human seemed intent on keeping him alive. Derek nearly opened his mouth to snarl at the human to get him to leave but his wounds drained him too much, the pain almost unbearable. They weren’t healing. 

It was when the horse was standing next to him did he fully understand the humans plan and he planted himself to the ground, flattening his ears with a glare. 

“I’m getting you on this horse!” The human practically growled at him when they locked eyes. Derek felt a petulant part of himself kick in and he hunched over a little more. The human glowered for at him before opening his mouth again. 

“Big guy. I know you’re not feeling up to talking to me right now, but I can get you somewhere safe and help with the not dying part. Then you can come back and join all your little wolf buddies. And I don’t know, chase down bunnies?” The human spoke in a soothing tone but Derek shot him his dirtiest look before he tried to turn around. It was painful but he was already tired with dealing with the human. His hind legs didn’t work so he drug them around as he tried to turn, but then his front legs gave out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the human lunge forward, faster than he ever saw a human move before and then there was a hand on his wound on his chest. Agony shot through him and a howl ripped from his chest as he reared back away from the hand. He heard the horse scream and bucked around but the humans shoulder rammed into his side and he was over the horse. 

“Ha!” He heard the human jump up and down before the horse took off. Inwardly, Derek cringed as the human was dragged behind the horse but the ground was littered by leaves and eased the motion so he wasn’t injured. Derek didn’t even scent pain on him. He sighed as he was tied down to the horse, his patience gone but so was his fight. The pain was too much and he hung limply as the horse walked on.

Two days later he felt nothing but vague respect for the human. His horse was obviously old but the man walked the entire time next to her. In the beginning, he’d pet her and whispered encouragement. When they paused to rest, the human cleaned his chest wound and tried to hunt for him. Derek knew he wouldn’t catch anything from him being so near. He was massively surprised that the horse had calmed as well as it did. He slept a lot, though he wasn’t sure if he was passing out or falling asleep to rest. He woke up to a panicked voice hissing in the dark and he blinked open his eyes. They were in a barn, which he could tell by the overwhelming stench of horses, but it was still dark. 

“Wolf. Help” Derek cringed at the exhausted humans voice as he led the horse forward to the last stall of the barn. He could hear the other horses shuffling around from his scent but the humans didn’t seem to notice. 

“Stiles, you can’t just….It’s probably going to be dead by morning.” The second human spoke in a shaking voice as he followed them in. He just saw the first human shoot a look at the second, which made him heave a sigh and he was suddenly being untied. 

“Thanks.” The first man swayed slightly as he spoke but his hands were gentle where they were removing the bounds. 

“At least I won’t have to dig such a big grave when he eats you. I’m taking care of Roscoe for you and then going back to bed.” The second human complained, and Derek saw the first roll his eyes. The next thing he knew the hands became rough as they tried to slow his fall to the ground. He rolled painfully away from the horse who simply snorted and swished her tail around. The human kneeled by him and he glared at him before giving up and closing his eyes. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t know why he wasn’t healing. 

“Remind me to tell the others that there were rogue hunters out.” The first human called as the second exited the stall, closing the door behind him. Derek didn’t openly react to the words but his heart started racing. He felt warmth gush from his chest and wondered once again why his wound wasn’t healing. The fall seemed to make things worse. It took several minutes but the human shuffled back into the stall with his hands full. 

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.” The humans voice slurred so much so that Derek rolled his head to stare at him as he translated the words in his head. When he understood, he chuffed slightly and laid his head back down, facing away. He could feel the human glaring at him and ignored it. The human gave another huff and shuffled closer to his rear. 

“I’m going to pull these out.” A hand came and patted his hunches before it grabbed one of the arrows. Derek growled at the pain but the human gave a disbelieving snort. Derek groaned out but tried his best to remain limp as the human worked the arrows out of his body. He lost control a few times, snapping at the human but he still couldn’t move his back legs so it wasn’t like he could actually reach the smaller creature over his mass. He was vaguely aware of the human talking the entire time but the words didn’t sink in. 

The last arrow was agony but then he was getting stitches. Part of him, the more human less wolf like part was curious about stitches. He never had to get them considering he healed, and everyone he used to know never had to have their bodies sewed together. All he wanted to do was get away from the needle but he also wanted to watch. He remained limp, the strange poison still affecting him. The human was done faster than he expected but he didn’t leave. 

He collapsed by the door. Derek jerked his head up and stared, sniffing faintly but all he smelled was his own blood on the human. He could still hear a steady heartbeat from it and he quickly realized that the human worked himself into passing out. He didn’t know if he was to snarl at it or try to protect it. He never met someone that would try so hard to save something, let alone a beast because that’s all the human thought he was. He didn’t know that there was a human in Derek’s current form, or that he was stuck as a wolf. He wanted to change back when he was stuck on the horse but nothing happened. His fur didn’t even lessen in its coverage of his body. 

Instead of doing anything productive, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He listened to the beating of the humans heartbeat and something in him relax bit by bit until he was lost to the darkness.  
=================================================================  
Derek woke to a voice asking for Stilinski. It was near the front of the barn and he took a second to wonder why someone would be called such an odd name before his eyes locked on the human. Panic shot through him that he would be discovered and he got his front paws under him, pressing himself into a corner before snarling. 

The human spazzed awake. He looked around in confusion before glaring at him and lifting his hand in a rude gesture. Derek snapped his teeth at him before his strength left him and he slumped to the ground. The human shoved his way out of the stall and staggered off, his scent still dampened by exhaustion. He heard the man confront his human. 

He stiffened in shock as the human addressed the other man as a King, reporting the hunting party that had attacked Derek like they were normal hunters. He was only faintly surprised when he heard the man quickly lie about finding a blood spot instead of him. The King mentioned the Argents before stomping off. He vaguely realized his wounds were staring to burn so he shifted, lapping his tongue over his hunches to try to ease the pain. A patch of fur was pulling at them when he tried to move so he grabbed it in his teeth. A small wave of disgust washed over him as he tasted most of his own blood but there was nothing he could really do about it. 

“Here, Asshole!” The human swung into the stall. Derek narrowed his eyes at him and he sighed, backing away after setting a bucket of water down. 

“Stop licking that. It just needs time to heal and I will totally put something on you to make you listen.” As the human spoke, Derek tried to stand but his hind legs wouldn’t move. His abilities came and went, making him exhausted just to think about it. There was no way they hit anything vital but he felt panic shoot through him. He could tell the human was nervous as he backed away, closing the door with promises of food later. 

He jerked when the human yelled a name and took off running to a different part of the barn. They both started talking about horses and he rolled his eyes. He flicked his ears forward when they talked about how much they needed to feed him and how large he was. It would probably give them little heart attacks if he was his usual size but the poison made him shrink. The human took off out of the barn and he wondered how much this human ran. 

Derek let his mind wonder, falling into a doze as he tried not to think about his pain. There was nothing to relieve the pressure. He felt it growing slowly in his chest. It was far from pleasant and he dragged his hind legs behind him as he made his way over to the water bucket. When he finished drinking his fill, he still felt terrible but at least he knew he was hydrated. He also felt more awake. 

Listening closely, he focused on where his human had wondered off to. Two maids were complaining that they had work to do when Stiles was training, and how much they wanted to watch. He listened for a second more, hearing that the human was always skinny but he would take down men twice his size. 

Then he listened for the voice of the human, chuffing under his breath as he focused on the courtyard. He could just hear scuffling and he realized that the human must be sparring with others. He couldn’t tell who was winning, but he had a good idea from the steady yawns of the man who stayed on the field. 

It was when the man asked his human what he had been doing, and he talked quickly about the last three days, omitting Derek from the picture. He shook his head when he realized that it was an impressive feat that the human was still standing. It would’ve been a feat for a werewolf, let alone the weaker human. 

He fell into a doze as the human moved off toward the kitchens. It was when he heard the footsteps approaching accompanied by his humans heartbeat. There was also a female. He got to his feet, baring his teeth and braced himself against the people about to look at him. 

“Oh my…” A young blond woman breathed out and he felt his heart skip a beat. She smelled faintly of sickness, but he could tell that she was a fighter. Her eyes flickered over him before landing on the human who was leaning tiredly against the wall. 

“He was injured. It’s the real reason why I walked back because Roscoe was carrying him. Only you and Scott know about him so… Only Boyd.” His human shook his head and Derek wondered who Boyd was.

“And you brought him here?” The women shot the human a look that reminded him of Laura. The human lifted his hands up and he had to resist the urge to wag his tail.

“I couldn’t just leave him. I have to help him heal up. But now you know why I was rude this morning and I have to go check on my horse.” The human shooed the female away, looking faintly surprised when she moved off. He flicked his ears up when his human turned back to him. 

“God, what was I thinking?” The man stared at him with a pained look on his face. He ducked his head before walking away and Derek sat down with a huff. The human went into the stall of the horse that carried him in before saddling up another and shooting out of the barn. Derek took another drink before laying down to rest.  
========================================================================  
It was night when the human returned. Derek could hear him walking into the barn on his horse, taking care of the creature before approaching his stall. He started to snarl low when the steps got closer, stopping right outside the stall.

“Now for the moment of truth.” The human muttered before taking a deep breath. Derek continued to growl as the human hesitated outside the stall. Then the door cracked open. 

“Hey there Buddy? The human gulped before stepping into the stall. “I know I’m pretty stinky right now but how about you calm down and you can have some rabbit.” He pulled one from his bag and Derek growled lower. The rabbit was tossed at his head after a sigh, followed by a pheasant. The bloody bag was hung by the door and the human stepped out with the tang of disappointment on him. Derek didn’t move as the female called out to the man and his human limped over to her. 

“Successful in your hunt?” She asked kindly but he heard the human sighed. Derek bent down and took a bite of the rabbit. 

“He’s fed? I mean I didn’t see him eat but I didn’t want to overwhelm him to much. I did just hurt him by pulling out the arrows. I just have to figure out how to tame him.” Derek narrowed his eyes as he gnawed on a leg and closed his eyes. Rabbits were tiny snacks usually, so they weren’t worth his time. He forgot how good they tasted but he would never be tamed. 

“I warmed some wash water for you behind the barn.” The female moved off and the human groaned out. Derek flicked his ears up.

“Thank you. I owe you.” The human moved off around the edge of the barn and Derek suddenly realized how hungry he was. He dug into the food. He wasn’t a big fan of pheasant so he got to his feet and stumbled toward the bag, ripping it down and tore into it. He shredded everything, eating the meat before a voice pulled him back.

Just on the other side of the stall wall. The human was singing and he swayed before laying down. It wasn’t the best he heard but there was something about it that soothed him, making him sink into the hay and close his eyes. The next thing he knew he was waking up hours later, the singing lulling him to sleep. Annoyance raced through him and he sat up, grabbing the pheasant and started plucking it with his teeth. He caught sight of the bag he tore up and flattened his ears. He vaguely remembered the man coming back and snapping at him.

Part of him didn’t wanted to help the human, but another part was beyond angry that he was being treated like an animal still. He ate everything until morning and then he was exhausted. The human peeked in at him through the bars when he woke up, taking everything in. He let out a groan and pressed his forehead against the bars of the stall before glaring at him. Derek lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. Then he kicked one of the rabbit skulls toward the human and to his surprise, he bared his teeth back at him, making Derek lift his brow as much as he could in his current form. 

“I got the message. You want more rabbit.” the human yanked the door opened, grabbed the bucket and slammed the door shut. Derek ducked his head back down, knowing he was being stupid to make the human angry. However, he couldn’t stop snapping his teeth and howling at the other human walk up. He didn’t even hear the other human speak.

“Shut it.” The human snapped at him, “He’s keeping you a secret, which means alive!” The man banged his fist on the side of the door and Derek chuffed angerly. There was no reason as to why he was acting like this. His mother taught him better. 

“Dude, that can’t be normal.” The second human whispered at him. 

“He’s fine, just grumpy. Do you know what he wants and where is he?” Derek lifted his head to see the second human glance at him with a confused look before locking eyes on the other human. 

“He’s in the courtyard.” The man looked proudly at his human and Derek snarled. His human turned and they locked eyes. The human narrowed his in a threatening manner and Derek mimicked it. His human turned and walked away without saying anything and he huffed sadly, putting his head down. 

He needed to behave better if he wanted to get out of there. His chest still hurt to move but he was grateful for the stitches on his hunches. They were healing slowly, but still healing. He vaguely heard that his human had to go hunting and he flattened his ears, suddenly wishing he was healed up more so he could follow. After several minutes his human returned with the water bucket. 

To his surprise his human slid into the stall and closed the door behind him. He set the bucket down and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down with his hands over his face. His breathes were coming fast and Derek realized he was somehow winded. 

“Your ass looks ridiculous.” His human laughed low and Derek grumbled. “Don’t get pissy with me. You have food and water and a roof over your head until… Hell, I’ll take you standing at this point.” A finger was pointed at him and Derek bared his teeth in response. 

“Fine, whatever. I’ll be back. Hopefully tonight. Hopefully with food for you and the court.” His human stood with a soft groan. Derek quickly laid back down without another noise, hoping to show that he could behave now that there weren’t others around. He glanced up when he realized he had paused at the stall door. 

“You want me to try to get a few more rabbits?” His human asked and he slowly lifted his head up, staring at him with narrowed eyes as he tried to figure him out. He couldn’t honestly believe Derek was anything but a wolf. There was no such thing as werewolves to the common man anymore. They turned it into a legend, which was fairly easy since it was so hard to believe in the first place. The he nodded. He did want more rabbits. Even though the fur got stuck in his teeth, it was a massive improvement to feathers. He nearly jumped to his paws when his humans heart started pounding in his chest and he swayed slightly on the spot. However, the man gave him a nod and ducked out of the room. 

Derek listened closely, following his heartbeat and later his voice as he organized his hunting trip. Derek didn’t know why the lean human seemed to be in change, and he was even more confused at the fact that he was so young while doing it but every word he heard on him was respectful. Except for the maids who talked about things that would make a full groan man blush if they could actually hear it. Derek could see where they were coming from, though he didn’t appreciate them talking about him walking around naked. He fell deep in thought about how he was being hypercritical when he heard a soft clucking. 

Yet another young man was standing before his stall with his face pressed against it. His eyes were bright under his curls and over his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and Derek lifted his head. 

“Hi. I’m Isaac. I guess you don’t do names though. I’m sorry about Stiles. I think I put it in his mind to find a WolfHound since he’s going to be Head Huntsman in just a little bit and he wants to make his father proud.” The human gave him a guilty look before brightening. “But hey, if we didn’t tell him the tale than he wouldn’t have left early and he wouldn’t have found you in time.” As Derek watched, he heard his human imply that the young man in front of him might be in trouble from the King. He couldn’t honestly see why, even when the man turned and called over the second human. 

The crooked jaw one appeared but this time he looked different to Derek. There wasn’t a tenseness about him. In fact, he looked like he was about to melt into the ground as he gazed at the newest human. Derek glanced between the both of them rapidly and sniffed, catching their mixed scents and realized they were close. Worry coursed though him but he all he could do was watch.

“I know you told me Stiles brought home a large wolf but I didn’t believe he’d be this big. Are we going to take care of him while he’s away?” The human brightened before deflating at the dark look the crooked jaw one shot him. 

“He’s a wild wolf, my prince. You shouldn’t go near him, just in case. He barely tolerates Stiles. I’d hate to see what he’d do to someone he doesn’t like.” The second explained and Derek sat up to get a better look at the both of them. He learned how to read body language from his pack so he knew the Second wasn’t budging. 

“Aw, come on. Look at him. If Stiles can do it I can do it.” The newest complained but he seemed to give up when Second human crossed his arms but somehow put on a puppy face that would rival any werewolves. 

“Please Isaac. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” Second dropped his stance after a few seconds and stared at the ground. He scented shock off the prince before he reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“You can’t say things like that. Someone might hear and then we’d both have to see what we’d do without each other. The whole castle knows, or at least suspects our…. Feelings. If there is one person who slips up and tells my father….” The prince stepped forward slowly and Second took a gasping breath like he was drowning. 

“It didn’t matter before.” Second spoke in a dark voice and Derek flicked his ears up, once again surprised that one could shift so easily from heartbroken to furious. He guessed youth hormones. 

“I wasn’t to be King before. But then my brother died, and now we don’t even get time to share a bed.” The prince pulled back, his hand lingering before he walked away. Derek sniffed subtly and realized they smelled more like mates than he originally guessed. Second stood there with his head bowed, hidden in the far back of the massive barn before turning to him. 

“I guess that leaves me to take care of you. At least I have someone to take care of, though you might just bite my arm off. Maybe then he’ll have more time.” The human reeked of misery as he spoke, his eyes wide before he to turned away. Derek took a moment to lay back down, taking in everything that happened. 

Some distant, very Alpha part of him, wanted nothing more than to help them stay mates because their scents went well together. Second was so caught up in his prince that he didn’t bitch about Derek being there or notice that Derek didn’t growl once. The other part of Derek was a little peeved that the human didn’t notice that he was getting better at not growling at him. It was easier when his human wasn’t around, because he didn’t want anyone around his human. 

“See.” He sat up around midday with a grunt. He glanced over his shoulder to see the young blond woman with a young man beside her. He didn’t even bother growling at them. Instead he got to his feet with much difficultly and nearly dragged himself over to his water bucket. 

“Oh no.” The woman whispered, shoving past the man and yanking the door open. Derek flattened his ears to his head and bared his teeth in a silent, suddenly feeling less sure on her as he tried to back away. 

“Erica, don’t.” Derek heard the man speak as he reached past her to close the doors. 

“But…” The women breathed out but the man grabbed her hand. 

“Lets Stiles do his thing when he gets back. His mother was one of the greatest horse trainers of all time. His father is still the Head Guard and trainer of all the Royal Guards. Stiles himself has already accomplished what normal man would struggle to do in a lifetime. Besides, he seems a little tense.” The young man shot him a look and Derek suddenly felt like he knew. He sniffed and wondered if the human knew about werewolves. There was no way of telling from the steady heartbeat or calm demeaner but the eyes seemed to bore into him. He smelled of fire and metal but he also smelled like the woman. Derek wondered why he didn’t notice it earlier but he stocked it up to him being a fairly new Alpha. 

“I guess you’re right. But how about I get him some food.” The women bounced slightly and took off. 

“She means well, so try to be nice.” The man gave him a pointed look before following. Derek chuffed in response before curling up in the far corner. He wanted his human back, with his soothing voice and scent. He wanted to annoy him and get those looks that the human was done, knowing that he would try again in a few minutes. 

The female was back in less than an hour with a bucket. He didn’t move as she carefully slid the stall door open and set the bucket down. Derek listened as she waited, letting out a huff when she tapped on the door and hunkered down more. 

“Fine, be that way.” She stomped off, muttering under her breath about telling his human that he needed to teach him manners. Derek rolled his eyes and got to his paws, limping over to the new bucket. He sighed in disgust at the scraps but he ate it anyway. He was starving. Werewolves has such a high metabolism and he still wanted his body to heal. 

After that everything was boring. He didn’t bother walking around. He was too tired but he had already slept so much that he couldn’t sleep anymore. No one talked about his human anymore very much so he there wasn’t any interesting conversations to listen in on. Around sunset he sat up and waited, sniffing and listening for his human but there was nothing. It was past midnight when he laid back down with a sigh. 

The next morning Second human brought him water and took his food bucket away. Derek grumbled at him and snapped his teeth a few times for good measure. The human left grumbling about stupid brothers bringing home an extra workload. Derek forced himself to stand and try walking to the food. His chest smelled odd but there wasn’t anything other than a few laps of his tongue that he could do to help heal it. It burned occasionally if he moved the wrong way or too fast and he wondered if his human ever had to suffer such pain. He hoped not. 

“Here.” The prince was back and he was holding out a small slab of meat. “My dinner for today but I can eat something less… bloody.” The prince tossed it to him and Derek caught it in reflex. The human grinned happily before bolting out of the barn. Derek listened to him and the other two. The female was in the kitchens and Second was cleaning a stall near the front, both completely oblivious that he could hear them. 

It was past midday when he realized something was wrong with the female. He sat up and flicked his ears toward the kitchen in search for her but she was further in the castle. It took all of his concentration to hear her heartbeat and what was going on around her. The maid were calling a Healer, that the female was having a fit and he reared back and placed his paws on the stall door. 

For several heart wrenching moments he waited, listing for the healer to arrive. The fit was over by the time they arrived. It was a women, who instantly ordered her helpers to carry the female to a bed and tended to the wounds she received from her fall and then her fit. Derek slowly sat back down, his paws still on the door as they worked with her. 

Boyd arrived after that. He didn’t say a word but Derek new the man was devastated by what the healer had to say. If the female had another large fit like the one she had. She would probably die. It was no longer a question of if but one of when. The young man stayed with her most of the night before coming to Dereks stall and sitting outside the door. 

“I don’t know what to do. I know it seems cliché and a young mans words to say I can’t loose her, but I crafted a wedding ring a thousand times. Each one was different. Each one incredible and unique like her, but I couldn’t find the one that was just right. Now I may never have my chance.” The human spoke in a low, defeated voice and he realized that the man expected this to happen for a while now. Derek got to his feet and snuffled loudly at the crack in the door, making the young man strangely nod. 

“I will just have to make our time together worth it. I will make myself worthy of her.” The man stood and promptly poked his nose before he could react and walked away. Derek sat back and sighed. He knew it was unlikely that he had a love like that being that he was monster and a myth rolled into one. He was also dying, so that was a factor. 

“Here, more scraps. Stiles should be back by tomorrow so don’t get your fur in a bunch.” Second arrived before he backed away from the door and he instantly stuck his head into the bucket, splattering himself and the human with blood. 

“Gross.” Second shut the door and stomped away once again. Derek tried in vain not to feel satisfied but it was pointless. He was a simple man even when he was a man, or at least he thought so. He drank some of the water and curled up in the corner. Somehow, he was feeling worse than when he first arrived in the stall and all he could think about was the female in the bed and the prince fretting over his abilities. Even the man focusing on losing his love. This time he didn’t wait up for his human and fell into a disturbed sleep. 

The next morning, he woke up to the Argents arriving. Terror shot through him and he huddled in the corner, his mind too far gone to think about his humanity as he heard them talk about their hunting. They came to apologize to the King about the Northern Forest, explaining that they were under the assumption that the treaty said that they could hunt there was still standing. They had brought with them a rather large deer that he heard the stable hands talking about. 

Second scolded the others and got them working on caring for the Argents horses when the King invited them to talk. He bared his teeth at the human when he came to check on him, still smelling faintly of the hunters that Derek couldn’t pull the wolf back. He was still in pain and having the hunters so close made him loose the control he gained over the last few days. 

“I don’t know what’s taking Stiles so long.” Second ran his hands over his face as he walked away. It was around midday when the prince came running to his stall. 

“Shit. Oh shit” The prince hopped into the stall and crouched down, staring at him with side eyes as he pressed his back against the stall door. He was lucky Derek was too exhausted from adrenaline and his wounds but the human smelled of fear. The urge to protect the one that his human cared about overruled him and he snapped his jaws shut so he wouldn’t growl.

“The Argents were following me. I don’t think they know I’m the prince but she was saying I was cute and it was so creepy.” The prince wrapped his arms around himself and shuttered. “I’ve never met someone that made me run away before but she was so….” The human shook himself and peeked over his shoulder. Derek could hear his racing heart and he flicked his ears forward as he tried to find Second somewhere in the barn. 

“He’s not here.” Second was speaking casually to someone and sniffed. It was the young woman that shot him and dropped his head back down with a shiver. 

“I’m sorry for this. My aunt wanted to talk to him but all she told me was that he had curly hair.” The hunter sounded tired and he hated the flash of satisfaction he had. She tried not to kill him, but she still shot him. He was starting to understand that he was dying with no way to survive. He hoped his family wouldn’t worry too much when he never returned. 

“It’s fine. People usually don’t hide in this barn though, not since the eldest prince died.” He could hear Second move off and leave the women standing there. Derek felt a flash of pride as he went back to his work and she eventually left with a sigh. As soon as she left the barn, the human ran to the back stall and ripped the door open.

Derek lifted his head, his tail wagging as the prince let out a squeal as he fell backward, his body twisting from the motion so he was sprawled out on Seconds legs. It reminded him of his human. Second stared down before looking up at him with wide eyes that instantly narrowed. 

“That wasn’t that funny.” The human hissed angerly as he pulled the prince to his feet. Derek chuffed as the prince shot a small smile at him, leaning willingly into Second before the stall door closed and all he could see were their backs as they walked away. Derek curled back up, his body tense as he waited to be discovered. Hours past slowly as his muscles lost their strength and he slumped back to the ground and closed his eyes. It took everything in him not to howl for his pack one last time, wishing in vain that they somehow knew that he was in trouble and that he needed help. There was no one coming for him. 

It wasn’t dark out when his human arrived but Derek shot to a sitting position, his ears flicked toward where he was coming through the gate. He smelled so much like blood that he must have had a successful hunt, plus everyone was calling out to him. Derek struggled to scent anything over the barn, unable to tell if it was human blood or animal blood. Panic shot through him and he couldn’t focus. Minutes ticked by until he heard a conversation by the kitchens and he nearly howled when he heard the female was up and talking with his human. 

He was so focused on listening to his humans voice that he didn’t realize the female came to talk to him. She had a rabbit with her but he growled. A woman just screamed from the front of the barn and he knew that they were talking about his human. 

“Stiles?” He heard Second speak low. “Did you…?” 

“Man, what do you want?” His human sounded annoyed, but he realized it was because he was trying to hold his frightened horse. Derek wondered if he could get out to see what was happening.

“Please tell me that isn’t yours.” Second wheezed and he heard a surprised grunt from his human. 

“Dude, I was told to hunt. I hunted. I’m not hurt unless that women screams again and Minute tramples me. I got three deer this go around and need to go back out if we are to feed all the Royals.” His human sounded pissed. There was a paused when he couldn’t tell what was going on but he heard most of the heartbeats in the courtyard speed up. “See, no injuries.” 

“I do see.” The older Argent women purred out and Derek snarled again. He heard her introduce herself to his human and vaguely heard the female trying to calm him down outside the stall door. 

“My apologies Lady, but I do not want to stain your lovely hands with my own.” Derek felt horror race through him before he realized that his humans heart skipped a beat. He was lying. The female called the prince over, but he kept growling with his focus on his human. 

“Well, maybe I will see you around.” The women walked odd with her own little crowd and his human came to the barn. Derek lifted his head but he couldn’t stop growling. The hunters were still to close to his human.

“I think he will be my main focus here, brother.” The women spoke low but the man just sighed. “You said I came on too strong to the King. Just think of him as my own little… release.” She laughed but Derek was suddenly interrupted by his human. 

“That’s enough of that. I know I was gone for a few days but that doesn’t mean that you can be rude to the others.” His human tossed a rabbit at his head and he stopped growling to catch it in his mouth. His human wasn’t wearing a shirt and he grumbled at the fact that everyone got to see. Derek started eating as the human dropped a few more rabbits near the door and sat down with his back against the wall. He gave a soft growl at his human and managed not to wag his tail as his human just waved his hand at him. 

“So, you’re not a wolfhound cause you’re too little.” His human cocked his head to the side and Derek eyed him out of the corner of his eye, still eating. “You’re too big to be a regular old wolf and recognize when I talk to you so there’s something in there.” Derek watched him but footsteps sounded so he snarled at the stall door. His human got to his feet and peeked out of the stall door. 

“Stiles, that Lady that saw you wants to meet you still.” Second skidded into view and Derek let out a dismayed grumble. He didn’t want his human near the hunter.

“Well, kindly tell Lady Argent that I have been ordered by the King to fill the tables so she will have to be patient.” His human turned and walked up to him. Derek flicked his ears up as the man kneeled by him and started to check over his wounds. “And hopefully, I will never have to see her again because she creeped me out.” 

“I’ll just… omit that last part.” Second took off. His humans fingers were gentle as they looked over his back and hunches. He gave a satisfied grumble and Derek wondered if he was aware that he was making these noises. 

“May I see your chest?” A hand patted his flank and Derek shuttered at the contact. It was strange to feel it again, but he glared at him. His human held his glare and he slowly sat up and puffed out his chest. His human tensed up and swallowed as he reached forward, parting the fur of his chest. Derek winkled his nose at the scent of his own raw flesh but there was little he could do about it. His humans heart started to pound and he forced himself not to react to it. 

“I am so sorry that you had to go through that.” His human breathed out and scooted toward the door, settling with his back against it. Derek shrugged one shoulder and started eating again. He ate happily as his human watched. He wagged his tail as the mans head bobbed as he started to fall asleep but then he was done with his rabbit. 

Derek chuffed softly, trying to stand and get another rabbit in a slightly undignified manner but he didn’t care. He was starving and he would enjoy the rabbits if it was last thing he would do. Even with all the little bones that crunched in his teeth.

“You could’ve just asked.” His human grumbled and wrapped his arms around himself. “I gotta go clean up. I’ll be back in a little while.” His human set the rabbits in front of him after a few minutes and Derek growled as he walked out the door. 

Derek could just hear the Argent women on the far room of the castle, right behind the barn. He ate slowly as he listened to his human get his water and walked to the back of the barn. He started wagging his tail when he started to sing but there was a strain to it that he could understand. He hoped he wouldn’t walk back naked with the hunter watching. He felt disgust rise in him as the women kept making sexual comments about the man who he was sure couldn’t hear. His human dumped the bucket when he was done and strolled calmly back to the barn even though his heart was pounding. Derek finished his last few bites and tried to sit up as his human spoke. 

“Holy shit that’s creepy.” Derek wagged his tale when he realized that the man had known he was being watched. His human stopped outside the stall, shivering uncontrollably and he reared back to put his paw on the stall door. They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“I can’t believe that creepy Argent women was watching me.” His human had his arms around himself. Derek chuffed to bring his attention to the moment and to the voices that were coming from the entrance of the barn. His human looked around before Derek let out whine and stepped back, giving him room to get into the stall. His human shut the stall door quietly behind him and ducked down to hide in the shadows. Arms wrapped around him and Derek stiffened in shock, letting out a soft grunt. 

“Shhhh.” His human trembled beside him. Derek listened to the hunters approach, checking the stalls. His human buried his face in his neck and he sat still, trying not to spook him. 

“What were you planning on doing when you found him?” The young women from before asked and his human stiffened. 

“Oh, just have a little fun. He did look tasty.” The older hunter answered and his human started to look wildly around for a way to escape. There was no way out so he just stayed still. 

“I think he looked like a toothpick, and besides, I think he was younger than me.” The younger women protested and the human cocked his head to the side. There was a faint gasp above them and they both looked up to see the women that shot him. He shifted closer to his human, dropping a paw on his lap and bared his teeth at her. 

“Anything?” The hunter sounded hopeful but Derek heard the Shooters heart start pounding. 

“No. I think you must have been mistaken when you saw him come in here.” The Shooter moved off and he heard the hunter let out a disappointed whine before they moved off. His human sagged against him. 

“I thought I wasn’t going to get away.” His human muttered and Derek scented sleep on him. He moved around, careful of Dereks wounds and heaved a massive sigh. 

“You’re not a wolf. I don’t know what you are but you understood why I needed to… not have the Lady notice me.” Derek gave a snort and his human stopped, chuckling low. “She’s more beastly than a Lady. Hell, she’s more beastly than you.” Derek knew that the human was right but he made a show of being offended. He sat up and his human fell onto the floor. Derek towered over him but his human rolled over onto his back and buried his fingers into his chest. He checked over the wound but Derek was at a lost. He enjoyed his humans presence. 

“This just isn’t healing.” The fingers parted his fur before patting him on the cheek. Derek grabbed his hand in his jaws and heard his humans heart skip in his chest. He sat there with the mans hand between his teeth without breaking the skin and the human suddenly shot him a bashful look.

“Fine, I’m done. But I’m staying here tonight. I’m not walking home or sleeping outside the stall with a predator out there.” His human wiggled under him and yawned. He curled up in a ball by the door and Derek stared at him in shock, letting out a huff after several minutes at the satisfied scent coming off the man. He walked over and laid down next to him so he wouldn’t be cold. 

“You’re a cuddle wolf.” His human muttered happily and Derek sighed, dropping his head over his humans waist and wiggling it so he was comfy and the man couldn’t move.  
============================================================================  
The following morning the human was up and out before Derek could do anything more than yawn. He felt a little better with food that was more than just scraps. He drank some water and he sighed, wishing that he had something better to do than sit. He tried walking around, his hips stiff and his chest ached. The wound was swelling, and he knew that there was something wrong with it, even for an odd wound. He practiced walking until midday and stretched his hind legs out to make it easier. 

“Are you better today?” the female came back around midday and Derek glanced at her before trotting toward the door. He didn’t bother rearing up but just pressed his forehead against the door. It hurt his chest to stretch his head up to see her through the bars but a hand came through and ran over his ears. He flicked them again and she let out a soft sigh. 

“Those Argents freak everyone out. Maggie, one of my friends is a maid and she had a hysterical breakdown because they told her they’d have her shot if she didn’t fold the pillowcases just right. I don’t know much about them, but I believe that they’d do it.” She buried her fingers into his fur and he let her, scenting the stress rolling off her. He could just scent the prince having a panic attack somewhere else, but the female didn’t notice. 

“They just talked the King into not having the ceremony to announce Isaac as the King to be. They talked their way out of the fines for their hunting and want to older women to marry him as his future King. But she has a niece older than us.” The female shuttered before pulling back. “I have to go back to work.” She walked off toward a room that his human went to when he gathered the healing supplies and collapsed to the ground. Derek slammed against the door, howling as she had a fit in the room. 

He sagged against the ground, hearing the hunters rush around in the castle. Blood sputtered from his chest wound and he stared at it before trying to get back to his paws. He pawed at the door, rearing up and slamming against it a few times before whining. No one answered him. and he wasn’t strong enough to break it down to get to her. He fell back and tried to shift back to human once again. The poison in his veins locked him in his form and he collapsed back to the ground. 

He listened in agony as the humans started asking were the female had gotten off too and Second was busy with helping Head Guard. They talked about his human often, but he begged the human to come back in his head. Boyd jogged up several hours later, taking one look before taking off again. Derek scrambled to his feet and gave a ragged howl. The human kept moving and he whined again, clawing at the door. The blood loss started to get to him and he sunk to the ground. 

Derek focused on the female, listening to her heartbeat. It was steady but it wasn’t one of a person who was awake. Everything narrowed down to the heartbeat as he monitored her. He didn’t think she would wake back up so all he could do was wait and listen. He hoped that if there was an afterlife, he would be in a position to apologize for not being able to save her. 

The next thing Derek knew, there was the hunters scent right outside the stall door. The human hesitated before slipping in and Derek jumped. The creatures head hit the stall wall on the way down and he pinned him to the ground with a paw on his shoulder and his teeth bared. He knew his eyes were bright red as he stared at the human, the scent of the hunters still wafted around him. 

“Whoa, Wait!” His human whined low under him with tears forming in his eyes but he didn’t blink. “There’s a person in there. There’s a person in there. There’s a person in there.” His human chanted and Derek reared back slightly as the words sunk in. He could scent the humans own scent under the stench of hunter and he ducked, pressing his cheek against his humans to get the scent off and his scent on. He shoved the human down as he rubbed his chin over his head and neck before dropping on him, rolling around to get the rest of him. 

“Bad werewolf. I need air.” His human panted and Derek stood enough to sit on his legs, keeping his paw on his shoulder. He stared in shock as his human lifted his hand and covered his paw with his hand. 

“I’ll be straight with you. I went looking for what you might be because I can’t help you if I don’t know how and SHIT…” His human started gagging and Derek looked down to see he had covered him in blood. The pressure had eased. It smelled terrible from the poison in him. His human shoved him back, unwillingly parting the fur on his chest and more blood trickled out. 

His human exclaimed in disgust before pulling his shirt over his head and pressing it to the wound. A hand petted his neck and Derek sighed, wondering why the human was trying so hard when it was obvious that he was a lost cause. After a few minutes he swung to his feet and Derek suddenly remembered the female. He focused on her heartbeat as he sunk to the ground. His head was spinning. 

“That has to hurt, it would hurt a lot less if I can try to treat it again.” Derek looked up to see him crouched down and swiped his tongue over his neck, knowing that he would go to the supply room and help the female. His human gasped in shock and wiped at his neck, making Derek grumble as some of his scent was rubbed off. 

“Well, I don’t know what to do. I might be able to get Scott in here but he’s still a little scared of you.” His human sighed before shaking his head. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Derek gazed at him as he tried to get him to understand that he needed to hurry. His human hesitated one more moment before wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face against Dereks cheek. 

“I’ll help. I’ll figure it out.” He spoke in a thick voice and then rushed from the room. Derek stared at the spot he was at before he heard the human trip over the female. He flattened his ears as the man yelled in shock but scrambled to help his friend. Derek lifted a paw and clawed at the door, amazed when it swung open and he realized that the human must have been in such a rush that he hadn’t closed it all the way. He trotted to the supply room, struggling faintly to go in a straight line but stopped at the door. 

He chuffed softly, trying not to frighten the human. By the way he jumped, he knew he failed. He lowered his head and stalked into the room, trying to appear smaller so he could at least take a look at her. She didn’t look good. She was completely limp in his humans arms, her heart slow in her chest and she let out a faint sigh, making his human tighten his arms around her. 

“Is there anything you can do? She has fits but….Please.” His human rested his chin on her head and Derek walked up. They locked eyes and he knew what he was asking. He didn’t know if the bite would save her but he lowered his head to sniff her arm, trying to see if there was a chance that it could. He never bit anyone.

“No!” the mate appeared by the door and rushed in, shoving Derek to get a look at the female. Derek moved willingly. Trying to make sure he wasn’t threatening.

“I just found her like this. Boyd, I don’t think…” His human trailed off after handing her over. The mate held her close, rocking slightly before he turned on him. 

“What is it doing here?” The mate snarled at him and, to his surprise, his human reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“He heard me shout and came to find me. I didn’t shut the stall door in my rush to get out.” Even as he spoke, the mate stared him straight in the eye. Then he spoke words that Derek never would’ve guessed he would. 

“Turn her or by my soul I will tell the Argents that you are here.” The mates voice never wavered but out of the corner of his eye he saw his humans mouth fall open. “I know you are a werewolf and they are hunters so change her. It’s my last chance to save her so do it. A werewolf won’t have to deal with fits.” 

“Boyd, don’t you think it’s her choice. I thought being a werewolf was a big thing.” His human hissed and Derek suddenly realized he was a devious ass. Neither of them broke eye contact nor acknowledged him in any way. 

“And then bite me. I will not let her go through it alone. I will listen to my Alpha as long as she is safe.” The mate continued and he looked at him and the female, ducking his head as he made up his mind. There was no harm in trying. The mate asked for it. Either she would die screaming in his arms or turn into a wolf. If she survived, he hoped the mate would too. An arm was lifted and he buried his teeth in her side, breaking the skin. 

The female let out a cry but fell still, making the mate wrap her back up and nod at him, holding out his own arm. Derek shook his head, wanting to know for sure that the female survive before biting. If she didn’t, he didn’t want a rogue werewolf running loose that was his fault. He turned and walked out. He would have to wait it out. 

“Hey!” His human called out angerly but Derek continued to his stall, shooting a dirty look at him over his shoulder. He sat in the corner, ignoring the human when he stomped in behind him. There was no one else around. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” his human hissed at him. “Stop that.” Derek wasn’t sure what he was meant to stop doing but there was suddenly a hand on his ear, dragging him from the room. Derek was too surprised to do anything other than follow with his head tilted to the side and they walked back to the supply room. The female was barely awake, sitting up with the help of her mate but she was breathing easily, and she stared at them with wide eyes as they walked into the room. 

“Stiles, is it true?” She lifted a shaking hand to brush it though her hair, the other clinched over her mates arm that was still wrapped around him. Derek braced himself to bite the mate. 

“It was the only thing we could think of.” His human spoke but she stared straight at him and he pressed his head against his humans hip. 

“Will I have fits again?” She asked a little harshly and he shook his head, feeling the man next to him stiffen as she dropped her head down. After a few seconds she was clambering to her feet, pulling her mate after her.

“Erica?” Her mate asked softly but she shut him up with a look.

“I appreciate you helping me, but you will not bite my Boyd until he has time to properly think about it. If I am going to be a werewolf, then you are going to teach me how to deal with this and…” she stopped with a frown, looking at him again. “Can he shift back?” 

“He’s not healing and no. I don’t think he can shift back right now.” His human answered, finally letting go of his sore ear. His fingers rubbed at it in a silent apology and Derek bowed his head before he grabbed the pants the human was wearing, pulling him from the room. 

He heard his human gasp as he spun him around and headbutted him in the ass to get him to move before he turned back to the room. He trotted over and licked his new beta on the nose and rubbed his cheek along hers, trying to sooth any fears she may have. She gave a weak giggle and he turned to glare at his human, stalking toward him. His human started backing away and he didn’t bother to make himself small, arching his tail over his back and raising his head high. 

“Don’t be mad at me. You have to deal with this.” His human protested in a faint voice, stopping only when the wall met his back. Derek grunted and grabbed the pants again. He led the human into his stall, the man shutting the door before Derek turned him around and shoved him into the hay. His human groaned in shock but curled up willingly, waiting for Derek to settle before letting out a sigh.

“I guess it has been a rough day. That damn woman scared the crap out of me. I couldn’t get away from her fast enough.” Arms wrapped around him and a face was pressed into his scruff. Derek wished that he managed to kill her before she came to terrify the castle. He rumbled softly, making his human laugh. His alpha part was torn, one wanting to stay with the human and the other wanted to check on his newest beta. But he could still hear them. He knew they were talking about the future that they had now and he didn’t doubt that she had something to anchor herself to her humanity. So, he rested.  
=====================================================================  
Derek woke up to a fist pounding on the door. He could still scent that Argents and he jumped to his paws, snarling at the stall door. He heard the pained thump of his human landing from being tossed off of him. Second ripped open the door with tears rolling down his face, making Derek stop any noise. 

“Who that HELL died?” His human sat up with a hand on his head and jaw, noticing the tears too late.

“Isaacs been poisoned.” Second breathed out and Derek staggered as his human shoved his shoulders, using him as leverage to get to his feet. 

“You stay here. I’ll send Erica out if we have any information.” His human called out and Second shot him a confused look. Derek trotted out of the stall to see them jogging away. He limped over to the supply room, pawing the door open to take a quick look. Both beings were sleeping soundly wrapped in each other’s arms and he grabbed the door in his teeth. Pulling it closed, he turned to see the Shooter staring at him with an arrow hanging loosely in her hand.

“I’m just sleeping. Still just sleeping.” She spoke low as she moved off and he wagged his tail before heading back to his stall. He was still exhausted. Part of him knew that he would be asked to bite again but he wasn’t sure if he could handle it. He was exhausted. 

His human made his way to him steadily, but his steps were heavy like he didn’t believe his attempts to sway him would come of anything. He took a deep breath as he walked to the stall and Derek sat, waiting for him to come. His humans heart skipped a beat after he opened his door and stared him in the eye. 

“Wolf?” There was a knock on the door but Derek didn’t move, staying completely silent. “You know it’s bad when it’s twice in one night.” His human joked but he gave him his darkest look. He had to find something else for the young human to survive, since the human was hardly in control of himself and take charge as it is. It was too big of a risk. They had to look for alternate first. 

“You’re not going to do it, are you?” His human slumped down with his eyes closed. Derek waited for him to open his eyes to shake his head. 

“Well, why not?” his human snapped and Derek spun on him. He was moronic if he believed he knew what he was dealing with. Even as he stared at the human, he realized that he might just be as dangerous as him, his eyes boring into his own with a coldness he had never seen before. 

“Fine” His human stood, speaking in a voice that sent shivers down his spine and he walked out, locking the door behind him. He listened as his human stormed off, but he didn’t make it so far. 

“Who the fuck is there?” His human snarled from the side of the barn and Derek sat up despite the pain. His human wasn’t thinking clearly. 

“Stalinski?” Derek wrinkled his nose at the mispronunciation of the King. “I take it you heard the news.” 

“I have. I apologize for my words, but I don’t know what I’m meant to do.” His human spoke calmly but Derek knew the rage was still there. 

“All we can do is hope.” The King murmured. “I guess it was a good thing the coronation was canceled. This is not the time to have visitors.” His human took a shuttering breath and stumbled away. Derek tried to focus on where he was going but he couldn’t hear him. 

Hours passed before he realized the heartbeat was coming back to him. He lifted his head to listen to him. Instead of coming to him like he expected, the man went to where he bathed behind the barn. His heart was beating a little too hard and he sighed, ducking his head down, knowing that it was breaking. 

“Please don’t let this be happening again. I can’t take watching someone I care for die slow.” His human sounded completely torn and Derek jerked back, turning to stare at the corner of the stall where the man would be on the other side. 

“Let what happen again?” Derek bared his teeth when he heard the Argent woman talk, not hearing her walk up from his focus on his human. 

“Prince Isaac has been poisoned. It is believed that he won’t make it through the night.” His human answered dully and Derek started to plan his escape to get to him to stop her. 

“That’s awful. I almost wish I was able to meet him before he fell ill.” Her voice was calm but it was also one of a predator in waiting. He felt a wave of satisfaction when he heard his human stand. 

“I should see if Melissa needs me for anything.” Derek cringed at the way his voice wavered and knew he needed to do better. 

“Are you sure? I am positive that I can offer you some comfort, why seeing you from my room, all defeated and broken just made my heart break for you.” There was a pregnant pause and he could almost feel the humans growing panic. “And with the prince dying, I am sure no one will be hungry for anything. You no longer have to hunt for the coronation or keep your promise to free up time for the prince so we can sleep in as long as you want.” Derek could tell that he wasn’t comfortable. 

“I should help Melissa.” Derek gave a soft chuff, trying to be helpful to him. 

“I heard her son was helping her, all night.” There was another pause. “I’m sure they wouldn’t hold it against you to work off some steam.” 

“I can’t just stand by while my future King dies. I have to help somehow.” His human snapped and was suddenly moving away. Derek listened to how he climbed up to the second story, barely making it past being found by the hunter as he fled. Derek made up his mind, sitting down to wait. He’d do it. With someone like his human there for the prince, he’d be fine if Derek doesn’t make it. 

“I know you’ve had a long day. And we just asked you to do something to someone that was life or death, but I have to ask you again.” His human stepped into the stall and closed the door. Derek remained silent even as the hunters scent assaulted his nose from his human. He slid down the door and bowed his head, breathing deep. 

“I know this might not work. That is was a miracle that it worked for Erica and that she woke up this time, but do you think you could do it? I know it’s late, but if we explain to Isaac what you are, that you could save his life then would you bite him? He was the young man in here with the curly hair. He’s the prince. Scott is madly in love with him and is by his bedside.” His human rambled with his eyes shut and Derek stepped forward, dragging his tongue across his face. 

He would bite the prince because he too had an anchor to humanity in Second. Derek stood and barked loudly, wagging his tail when his human startled before glaring at him. A second later his newest beta appeared by the door with a windswept look. 

“Whoa, I moved so fast.” Her eyes reflected gold as she peered into the stall at them, her gaze finding his human as his heart started pounding in his chest. “I heard you call and I was here. I think I threw Boyd on the ground.” She bit her lip and looked back at the supply room. 

“Um, I don’t know why he called you.” His human turned back to him, “Unless, are you going to try and do it?” Derek nodded.

“Do what?” His beta hissed and his human swallowed. Derek jerked his chin at her, trying to get them to understand. 

“You want her to do something?” His human guessed and Derek nodded again, wagging his tail as his mouth fell open and closed a few times.

“Well, do what? Do you want her to march up there and bite him herself?” His human waved his hands toward the castle and Derek frantically shook his head, standing up. If she bit him, the prince would surely die. “Work with me here.” His human rubbed at his eyes before he glanced up at his beta. The mate shuffled into view with a dazed look on his usually blank face and leaned against her with a yawn. 

“I’m not biting anyone.” She held perfectly still but shook her head, making her blond hair smack her mate in the face. He didn’t seem bothered. 

“Why not? You have easy access to his room.” His human was barely done speaking before Derek snarled at him, trying to get him to understand the danger of the situation. His human threw his hands into the air and turned back to him.

“What then?” His beta asked as she drummed her fingers on the stall door, her eyebrows drawn in as she locked eyes with her mate. “You knew he was a werewolf?”

“Yep” The mate shot a glance at them with his own eyebrows raised high in a silent question but his human straightened. 

“Do you want them to go explain to Isaac what you can do? What happened to werewolves and that you can save his life?” He asked him and Derek nodded. He needed to find a way to turn back soon because these youths were dumber than he remembered being at their age. 

“What’s wrong with Isaac?” His beta snarled before trying to take off. Her mate stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

“He was poisoned at dinner last night. Melissa said he’d be dead by morning. Wolfy here is our last chance, but I think he wants Isaac to agree to it because you… didn’t” His human reached out and Derek licked his fingers to show that he was correct. He wanted to follow the tradition of giving them a choice. He laid down to wait, closing his eyes as he rested. 

“Up to the princes room then.” The mates voice was rougher then normal and Derek realized that the prince was cared for dearly by the people, unlike the king. 

“We’ll convince him. You two work on getting him up there without being seen.” His beta took off and his human froze. Derek understood the undertaking they just agreed to do but there was nothing they could do until the prince agreed. 

“I think that we should start to move you up there.” His human got to his feet and Derek jumped onto his lap. He cringed at the soft groan of pain from his human but he laid out and closed his eyes. Derek stayed still, watching the human wrinkle his nose, shooting a small glare at the mess he made in the corner.

“No one is up yet. I doubt anyone will be woken up by the sickness but we have to be careful with the Argents being around.” His human shuttered in disgust but there was an underlying scent of fear. Derek grumbled and pressed his face against his human, trying to rid him of her scent again but he didn’t want to bleed all over him like last time. 

“I know. The backways should work if we are silent and… lucky.” Fingers dug into his fur before stilling. His human slowly parted his wound like he suddenly remembered why he went to the supply room hours ago and Derek forced himself not to react to the scent of rot coming from his chest. He didn’t think he’d make it to the next night but if he human wanted him to bite, he was sure he could make it. Derek ducked his head, dragging his tongue over his wound to try to clean it but he hated the taste, pulling his lips back like it made a difference. His human scrambled out from under him and he let him go. It was useless. He could smell his panic and he wondered if he froze as he stood still in the supply room. A minute later his human careened back into the stall with some bandages and a bottle. 

“Alright, you know this is going to hurt.” His human shut the door behind him and held up the bottle. Derek gazed at the bottle, feeling his eyes widen before he resigned himself to the pain, pouting at his human as he sat, waiting for his human to start. He turned his head away but stuck his chest out so he could pour the alcohol over his wound. A tired snicker reached his ears but then he was in agony. He clinched his jaw so only a low groan came from him and his human whimpered, putting one arm around him as he dried it and bandaged it sloppily. Derek guessed he was used to dealing with his own wounds more than anyone elses.

“There. All clean again. Maybe… Was here something on the arrow?” A finger poked him, making him sway as he recovered from the ordeal and he leaned against him. His human grunted before shifting around, wrapping his arms around him and making Derek sigh. But then he got poked again. 

“You can’t go to sleep. We need to wait for Erica to come back.” His human protested but Derek twisted until he could grab the prodding hand in his mouth. His humans head fell back against the wall and his eyes fluttered close. 

“Well, if we are waiting.” The voice was soft and slightly slurred and Derek let his hand fall from his jaws, the man already asleep. Guilt raged through him that he wasn’t sleeping but he curled around him, letting his own eyes shut. Everything from the night drained him, from the stress of blood loss and the cleaning of his wounds to waiting out with his new Beta and biting her. He didn’t know how long the time passed before he was being shaken awake by his beta. 

“He agreed. Scott yelled at him.” She pulled his human up and Derek stood, following her out of his stall. He blinked at the lightness of the sky around them and realized that they had minutes before the humans started to get up and start their day. 

“Oh dear.” His human gasped out and started jogging to the castle. His legs wobbled under him like they were still asleep but Derek followed. He kept one foot ahead, following the scent of his beta and sickness. One moment his human grabbed his tail, pulling him back when a door opened. They both peeked around the corner to see the door close again and they took off. The halls were silently for the rest of the way and Derek only ran into one wall from his paws slipping on the stone, but no one saw. 

The princes room rank of sickness and anger. Second was still pacing around with his arms around himself, his breath rough in his lungs. An older women that smelled much like him was trying to sooth his breathing but kept shooting torn glances at the bed where his human was already crouched and holding the hand of the sick prince. 

“Boyds keeping watch.” His beta hissed from where she was waiting by the bed, effectively snapping Derek out of his own frozen state. Time to bite the second person in his entire life. At least he knew what would happen, either way. 

“Are you sure about this? I promise we will help you” His human asked and the prince struggled to turn his head to look at his friend. Derek walked forward, amazed that the man was still alive even though he was suddenly less sure it would work, but then there was a hand running though his fur. It was comforting, but he didn’t want to see the man die. 

“I don’t want to die. I want to… I want to stay.” Even as the prince struggled to breathe, his eyes flickered to Second who was still trying to breath next to the woman. His human went to stand but the prince pulled him back down.

“You ready?” His human asked the prince before looking at him. The prince muttered a weak agreement but Derek froze. The fingers in his scruff gave a tug and he shook them off with a grunt, lunging forward and burying his teeth in the princes side. At least he’d go quicker then the poison was taking him. Derek scrambled away as the man screamed, passing his Beta who followed close behind him as he fled back to his stall. He passed the mate who ducked out of the way without a noise. His human didn’t follow this time. 

“Alpha, what happened?” his little Beta asked carefully and he flattened his ears as he sat in the corner. Her shaking hand landed on his shoulder and he turned, pressing his muzzle against her hand before he sunk into the hay. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve seen something like that, huh?” her mate walked in and sat next to her. He nodded, curling up a little more and they both made soft noises in the back of their throats. It was an hour later that the news reached them all. The King was dead.  
=======================================================================  
It was long past midnight when his human came to him. Derek was shivering but his beta was trying to sooth him. He heard the tired footsteps and turned away, crawling on his belly to the corner and sitting back down with his back turned. He didn’t want his human to see him like this, his body failing to combat the poison and the fact that he accepted that he was going to die.

“Hey wolf.” His human pulled the stall door open and he turned a little more so he wouldn’t be able to see his wound. His beta left, leaving the scent of misery in her wake. His human sunk into the fresh hay behind him. 

“Isaac will be fine, considering.” His voice was low but Derek didn’t have it in him to respond. The tremors started again and his human seemed to be waiting for something. 

“Wolf?” his human crawled toward him carefully and a hand landed on his back. “You’ve gotten worse” the man tried to take a look at his wound but Derek collapsed under his weight, unable to do anything more. He flattened his ears in fear, panting as he was petting. His human remained silent before he said a name that Derek remembered from his youth. 

“What about Deaton? I would have to take you there but…” Derek forced his legs to move, staring at him in a way that made his human yelp. “You want Deaton?” Derek ignored that he was talking to him like one would a dog or a child and tried to get to his paws. His human shoved him back down, tricking some of the water from his bucket over his muzzle and then dumping it over his neck. Derek gasped as he was soaked through, the water felt like ice but his body stiffened from the shock. His human was already out of the room when he realized that the man had brought down his fever slightly. 

Derek vaguely heard his second beta call out but his human moved on. Second was talking and there was a loud noise that came with the sound of wheels over the dirt and then there was a hand on his cheeks. 

“Alpha?” A small voice asked and he blinked open his eyes he didn’t even know he closed to see the terrified beta staring at him. Shock and misery assaulted his nose and Derek stuck his tongue out, licking the sudden tears from the prince’s face and got a sniffle before his head was set back down. “I’ll save you like you saved me.” The young mans voice turned hard and he took off. Derek tried to follow his heartbeat, amazed that he managed to save two lives while he was loosing his own. He hoped his mother was proud of him. Maybe, if they spoke to Deaton, the Druid could direct them to her so they would have some guidance through their lives as werewolves. 

He wondered if he blacked out or if the man were really that fast with their work because he was being lifted into a wagon by his human and the prince. Second was holding the horses, speaking soothingly and then he was moving. He could hear yelling before the prince landed on the wagon next to him, tugging something over him and then himself. 

Deaton was suddenly prodding him and Derek wondered why it was now late in the day or how he got into a hut. The Druid was lifting up his front leg, trying to take a look at his chest. He cringed at the snap of his fingers, the sound echoing in his head but then Second was holding his leg up.

“I found him after the attack in the Northern forest. His other wounds on his back healed fine but nothing I did made a difference with the chest.” His humans voice came from the other side of the hut but Derek narrowed in on it, wanting to open his eyes to see him on last time. 

“I honestly believe that he survived this long because you took care of him. He would’ve been dead within a few days if you didn’t find him and take pity.” The Druid cleaned his wound as he spoke and Derek realized he was too tired to snap at the pain he was causing. He heard the sound of a match and the scent of something burning reached his nose before he was thrashing around. A strangled snarl was all he got out before his body failed him. 

He could still hear his human shouting but he suddenly became preoccupied by the fact that he was a man again, the pain easing away. He slowly rolled over so he was stretched out on his back, his fully human mind making him realized he probably stop calling people mate or second in his head when he knew their names. 

Hands suddenly grabbed at his face, cupping his chin as his human turned his head to look at him. Derek blinked in shock before the hands moved to his chest. There was no wound, but the man kept wiping at the blood and ash like he couldn’t believe it. A few seconds in the man gave a grunt and grabbed a small cloth, scrubbing his chest to find nothing. Derek lifted his eyes to see the others in the room watching them and he realized he had to do something. 

“Are you done?” He asked and his human finally looked back at his face before snatching his hands back. Derek suddenly wished that he hadn’t spoke at all as the man launched himself away from him with his face turning a blotchy red. 

“Yep, all done. Completely done. No more wounds and all healed up. I don’t quite understand how that chest wound is gone but good to know there isn’t even a scar on that… But I’m done.” The man ended his ramblings in a higher pitched voice than anything Derek heard from him before and fled out of the hut with his head down. 

“Good Lord get some pants on before Stiles loses his mind anymore” Second stomped to a cabinet in the corner and tossed him a pair. Scott, Derek reminded himself as he pulled them on. He shot a look at his Beta, Prince Isaac, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. He broke when Stiles started talking to himself outside. 

“I think Derek might have to talk with…” Deaton started but he was already moving out the door. He didn’t care that he didn’t have his shoes or a shirt. That hunter woman was by his human. The man was stuttering out an excuse as he tried to hide behind his horse, his face still dazed and Derek pounced, throwing his arm over his shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” He asked with an easy voice but he couldn’t stop his death glare he shot at the hunter. His human grabbed the hand that was hanging off his shoulder and Derek felt something in him soar as he tugged his human close to his side. He gave the man a soft look at the nervous chuckle and tentative greeting. It was like he totally forgot the woman was there at all. Derek didn’t.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be hunting in the North by now. The plan was to check in with your father and then join you, right?” Derek turned to him, still holding them so they were almost chest to chest, making the man stutter before ducking his head down. “Stiles, we’re married. I’m sure it’s not so bad that you can’t tell me.” Derek didn’t miss the wave of arousal and glee from the mans scent but he was also biting his lip. 

“Isaac was poisoned and the King died. I left as soon as I heard because I wanted to warn you about it. Melissa said Isaac would be fine but it’s going to be rough when we get home.” Derek didn’t have to fake shock when the man finally looked back at him and he realized how beautiful his eyes were. Wolves have a twisted version of color so he never realized that they were almost golden, or honey, or something that he couldn’t quite describe but he knew he never wanted to look away. 

“That’s horrible” Derek breathed out with a breath that he was unaware he was holding and cupped the mans cheek. “Are you alright? I know you and the Prince were like brothers.”

“I’ll be fine” Derek tried not to grumble in satisfaction when his human melted in his arms but he held him up with ease. 

“Excuse me. Husbands?” This time Derek did forget about the hunter but before he could react, Stiles turned to her. 

“Uh, yes. I didn’t want to embarrass you with your advances. This is my husband. I don’t wear my ring when I hunt because I don’t want to break it or lose it. We were going to work on an alternative but we didn’t have time before his trip.” Derek shot a look at her, forcing himself to think about all the times she touched him and not about how much he loved that his mate lied without batting an eye or the way he suddenly had his other hand resting on his hip.

“What advances?” He asked in a deadly voice, but he made sure it was a human one when he really wanted to shift and rip her throat out. However, they would then be killed by her family of werewolf hunters before they took three steps so he restrained himself. She didn’t seem to realize how much he was holding himself back. 

“The invite into my room is extended to you as well. I won’t even touch either of you, if that’s your thing” Derek blinked in a disgusted shock as she stepped forward, looking at his chest as she did. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint a Lady now would you” 

“I’m fine with it considering you aren’t one. Plus, I don’t share.” His human spoke but his scent was tinged with surprise and then he was pulling Derek away and he started laughing at the way he was stomping with one hand around Derek’s arm and the other holding onto Roscoe’s reins. 

“Don’t share, huh?” Derek couldn’t help himself as he leaned in, so his lips were pressed against his ear, breathing in the mans arousal that he was obviously struggling to cover up. 

“I.. Uh. I didn’t mean to impose. I just… You started it!” He watched the man stutter before he got a finger pointed at him and he started laughing harder. 

“Yes, I did.” Derek kissed his human’s temple before he pulled him so he was in front of him. Stiles heart was pounding in his chest but he leaned in. 

“At least tell me your name before we kiss cause I really want to kiss you.” His voice was breathless and Derek smiled. 

“Derek.” He kissed the man, hoping he could explain mates. He was alive, and he wanted his mate to stay with him and he just had to prove he was worth it. 

“Oh God, they’re going at it.” He heard Scott call out and instantly decided to continue calling him Second. 

“Leave me to my wolf.” His human turned instantly before blushing, shooting a terrified look at him. Derek smiled at him and turned to look at Second as he groaned. 

“Your wolf?” He asked as he walked over, grabbing the other horses reins. His second beta trailed after him and he shot a glance at the hunters, grumbling under his breath about leaving. 

“Don’t be rude, unless you think I’m not your wolf now.” The prince shot a look at Second before swinging onto the horse that he was holding still. His humans scent sharpened with glee and he vaguely recalled that the older prince was killed by a horse. 

“I didn’t mean. I …my wolf?” Second sudden gave the prince a loving look but his beta just smiled. Derek straightened happily at the though of the prince no longer limiting himself.

“Oh, we only have three horses.” His human turned to him and he shrugged. 

“I’ll walk.” He watched as his mates mouth fell open and he tugged him toward his horse. 

“Wait, you’re still recovering. What about the wagon?” His mate protested but he grabbed him, lifting him onto the horse easily, breathing in the way it affected his mate. 

“See, I’m healed.” Derek couldn’t help the smirk as he braced his forearm against his mates thigh, “Plus, it’s not exactly hard for me to run as a wolf.”

“But..” His mate still protested but he ran his hand over his back before walking away. He listened to the angry noise and then the horse was following him. 

“But nothing Stiles. I can do this. Maybe you should take the wagon. You need sleep dearly.” He shot him a look, letting his Alpha into it and the man shook his head.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you’ll leave me here in that inn with the Argents and Isaac needs you and to go home tonight. Where Erica is!” His mate ranted but he sagged in his saddle and Derek smiled, knowing that he was more than able for the job. He gently took the reins from his hands and walked the horse to the trees. 

“Stiles, I am honestly fine.” He could honestly say that he hadn’t felt better since he was sixteen. He tied the reins to a tree in a small clearing that was well hidden. He knew his human was watching his back move. He shucked his pants and tossed them at his mate, chuckling when they smacked him in the face, making him shout. Then Derek was shifting. 

His mate got off the horse and stumbled over, struggling to walk with his eyes never leaving Dereks new form. Dereks shoulder was level with his mates and he sat, no longer surprised when his mate buried first his fingers and then his face against him. Derek rumbled, delighted that his mate wasn’t scared of his Alpha form and wrapped a paw around him to keep him pressed against his chest. Then his mate looked up with wide eyes and his heart skipped at seeing them reflect the light. 

“Can I ride you home?” He asked and Derek shoved him to the ground with his paw. He grabbed the back of his shirt in his teeth and picked him up. He carried him over to his horse, sitting him down on her saddle. His mate crossed his arms and glared up at him. 

“It was just an honest question.” He swung off his horse and grabbed the reins. “And I still think you should ride home like a normal person. Don’t you think you’ve been stuck as a wolf too long? I’d really like to talk to you. It’s not like we were able to talk when you were a wolf. Well I guess that I talked a lot.” Derek shifted back as he talked, pulling his pants back on but he didn’t miss the way his mate blushed and turned away from him. 

“How about we both ride the wagon home. You’re slurring your words.” Derek stepped forward as Second appeared. 

“Yeah, you should rest Stiles. You’ve been working too hard.” He heard him start scolding and his human let out a pained sigh, glaring at him with bags under his eyes. 

“I’m fine. I’ve done this before…” Derek didn’t know why his human stopped talking but he did know he was glaring the best he could. 

“Do I have to order you as the King?” his beta snapped out and Derek felt a wave of pride at his progress. His human let out another sigh

“I can order you as an Alpha.” Derek gave him a look saying he would go that far but his human nodded, bowing his head. 

“Only if you’re stuck in there as well.” He raised his hands in a calming manner when his human pointed a finger at him but it was trembling slightly. 

“Fine, wagon now!” Derek pointed back, making his human sigh once again but this time it was like he was giving up. There was also the scent of amusement rolling off of him and he couldn’t stop they way he moved forward to shove him toward the wagon. 

“But do you know the way home?” Stiles tried to slow them but he simply picked him up. He walked quickly to the wagon when he realized how exhausted his human truly was and set him down. Stiles didn’t even twist or turn, slumping to the bottom of the wagon and falling asleep before Derek was fully straightened. 

“I should’ve made him rest sooner.” Second whispered out like he was ashamed of it but Derek shook his head. 

“I doubt he would’ve let you.” He murmured before nodding to him. “Are you alright to take the lead? I want to explain some things to Isaac and answer any questions he may have about being a werewolf.”  
===================================================  
“So… how did you become a werewolf?” His human slept the entire ride back, though Derek decided to join him for part of it, feeling content just to lay next to him and watch the world pass behind them. 

“Stiles, I was born a werewolf. Almost my entire family are werewolves.” He felt a thrill at saying his name but he stretched to cover it up. He had been there for hours. They arrived at the barn already but he didn’t move his human. 

“How are you born one? Doesn’t it hurt with the….?” His human made a clawing motion and Derek shoved him. 

“We are born like any other humanish…” He stopped himself. He didn’t want to frighten his human off with all that went on in the woods and even deep within what was assumed all human societies. There was at least one banshee in the castle they were at, maybe a witch. He shot a glance at his human who was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

“There’s more out there than just werewolves, isn’t there?” His human cringed and he thought about what he should tell him. 

“Yeah. There are druids and witches and Hell hounds. Lots of things.” He stretched again, pressing closer to his human so he let out a squeak and swatted at him.

“When are we getting home?” His human shoved him away.

“We’ve been home for about three hours.” Derek tried not to look busted but the incredulous look his human shot him before letting out a snort told him his failed. 

“Seriously? God, I hope there wasn’t anything that I needed to do.” His human yawned and sat up like he was going to leave. Derek gave a low grumble to get him to stay, almost like he was still a wolf stuck in the stall. His human looked at him before sighing, laying back down. “You said you were born one, so what about your family?” Derek knew what he was asking but he hoped to evade the question entirely. 

“They are too.” He frowned, but it didn’t work.

“Why aren’t you with them?” His humans hand was shaking from where it landed on his shoulder and he felt all resolve of not telling him leave him in an instant. 

“It’s hard to explain.” He stopped when his human locked eyes with him. “I’m an Alpha. I have been for about three or four years, maybe more.” Derek pulled a face at the fact that he couldn’t remember what happened. It was a strange feeling. 

“Why don’t you know?” His human asked with his head cocked to one side before he pressed closer. Derek hesitated for a heartbeat before he rolled over and wrapped himself around his human, tucking him safely under his chin. 

“I don’t remember it all.” He sighed out roughly, like it was being wretched from his gut. “An alpha is the leader of the pack. If there are two, it can cause the pack to fracture until there is only one Alpha left to lead. My mother was my alpha until a stranger came to our home. He tried to take my little sisters and little brother, so I fought back. I didn’t mean to kill him, but then I became an Alpha. So I left. I couldn’t control the power and I lost myself in the wolf, living in the woods.” He scented his humans pain from hearing the story but he lifted his head. 

“You’ve been on you own. That’s why you reacted to me like you did.” 

“I also had an arrow in my chest from human hunters and you decided to pet my head.” Derek pouted and turned his face away so he didn’t see how much the small act of kindness after years of the harsh forest had affected him. 

“Wait? You have control now, so why did you scare the crap out of me the day when Erica was sick?” His human poked him and he cringed at the memory. 

“I knew Erica was sick. I was on edge, listening to her heartbeat because I heard her go down. Then you were just standing there, smelling like that women who hunted me and I lost my control for a minute. You all took care of me and I already considered you all my pack, and she was hurt. I knew the Argents meant danger and…” he shook himself to get the memory of the man nearly dying at his hand. Derek would’ve killed Kate if it meant protecting them all. “I should have had more control and I didn’t and I almost ripped your throat out.” He admitted but his human didn’t flinch away.

“Ew but glad you didn’t do that. Why didn’t you bite Isaac right away?” Derek was grateful when his human changed the topic, through it was heavily forced. 

“I thought I was going to die and if I did bite him, it could lead to a wolf without an anchor insane and blood thirsty. Erica had Boyd to live for but Isaac, he was to terrified of his father to take command of his life, let alone a wolf inside him, but then I realized he had you and you’d help him out.” Derek couldn’t stop the feelings he had for the human as he looked at him, trying to explain how amazing he truly was. He was so wrapped up in it he didn’t hear the other human approach. They both sat up when a man cleared his throat but he stopped before he hit his head. His human wasn’t so lucky, a loud thunk echoing as he scrambled out from under their cover. 

“You know, when Scott told me you were acting strange, I didn’t think it would be this.” His human froze but Derek was curious to know what his humans father looked like, accidently slotting their bodies together. He was too focused on peering out at the man. From his close position to his human he could smell the waves of embarrassment rolling off of him. 

“Who?” He started but stopped when the human shot a look at him, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“That’s what I’d like to know. Who is my son spending his time with, in a wagon, shirtless?” the man asked and his human looked over at him like he was seeing him for the first time. 

“You never put a shirt on?” He hissed out and Derek shrugged. He was a wolf for years. Being fully clothed might take some time. 

“Did you not notice?” He was suddenly beaming at his human, grateful that he was able to hold a conversation without being sexualized. He shot a proud look at the humans father before ducking his head at the glare that was still on his face. He felt bashful and his stomach flipped in happy circles at the thought. 

“No, we were talking about you!” His human spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Derek was too busy staring at the blush that was spreading over his face. They both glanced up at the sound of a chuckle to see the man standing over them smiling. 

“God, it’s been years since I’ve seen you blush.” The man dropped his arms. “You walk through the courtyard completely naked so I had nothing on you.” Derek was frustrated, torn between wanting to see the bared flesh so freely and that others could see it too. He shouldn’t be thinking like that but he couldn’t help it. 

“Hey! It’s not like that…” His human protested but his heart skipped a beat, making him hide a smirk. 

“I guessed I wasn’t getting any grandkids because you were always running off to help other couples or to hunt but I see how wrong I was for the reason why!” The man laughed louder and his human fell back. “Is he why you kept sneaking off!” 

“I’m Derek by the way.” He piped up and his human smacked him. “I got hurt and he was helping me. I… er.” He stopped, trying to think how much he wanted his father to know. No man would want to hear their child approached a wild, hurt animal like Stiles did, let alone that they brought it home.

“It was the Argents. I walked home because Roscoe was carrying him. I hid him in the back stall no one uses and he knew the poison they used on Isaac so he helped there. We had to get something to help heal the poison that they used on him so we were here and then someone didn’t tell me we were home.” His human propped himself up on his elbows as he spoke.

“So he’d the one who is infatuated with you? Huh?” His father cocked his head to the side and walked away. Derek managed to be silent for a full minute before a snicker slipped out and his human rolled his head to the side to glare at him. 

“He thinks he’s funny.” He sighed again before he started to crawl out. Derek didn’t know which one he was talking about but he reached forward and pulled him back.

“I need to ask you something.” Derek worked up the nerve. His human turned to him and he sat back down in the wagon, finding some of the words that he wanted to say. “I need to go home.” 

“Oh.” His human sagged and his disappointment hit his nose like a punch in the face. He quickly ran his hand down his arm so he could grab his hand. 

“I… Can you come with me? I need to warn them that the hunters have that… Deaton called it wolfsbane and it would’ve killed me. They never had anything like this before. They usually just burned villages to the ground.” He spoke fast, trying to make the scent go out of his human but he got lost for a moment from the memories of screams from his siblings as he fought for their lives. He was scared. “I don’t want to go alone and you make me human again.”

“I get it.” His human tightened his grip on his hand. He didn’t fully believe that he understood, since Derek didn’t really understand why he was so drawn to him. His human looked unsure, but he made his face as open as possible, watching as the tension dropped away and he nodded.

“We should take Erica and Boyd with us,” Derek straightened at the mention of his other Beta and her mate and he saw a blinding smile from his human. He liked the idea of the pack he made with him.  
===================================================================  
“I can’t believe this is happening.” His human was on his back a few days later as they walked toward his old territory. Derek was focusing on making his gait as smooth as possible. He used to carry his younger siblings like this all the time, but it had been awhile. He wished he told Stiles to hold on tighter, the human more worried about hurting Derek than falling off. Derek would much rather have a few hairs missing then a broken human in the middle of the woods. He still didn’t slow his steady forward pace. 

“You wanted to try.” His first beta sat on a horse next to him and he wagged his tail. He liked her and her mate, but they needed a little more time before he was comfortable biting Boyd. He felt like the blacksmith could be his second so he wanted him to be fully adjusted. 

Derek blinked when a scent hit his nose and he slammed his front paws down, ducking his head as he skidded to a stop. The sudden motion caused his human to flip over him and he jerked back so he landed in the safety of his paws. The horses panicked for several heartbeats but the two betas got control of them, hopping off and moving to his side as they stared at the new Alpha. His human didn’t get the message, grumbling as he tried to move away, forcing Derek to pull him back with a paw on his waist. 

He knew his human saw the Alpha when his heart picked up and he pressed against his chest a little more. Annoyance raged through him when he spoke up.

“Hey, are you a Hale, cause he’s a Hale and he wants to see his family and there’s a whole thing with crazy people.” His human called and his mother jerked her head to look at him. Her age was showing through to her wolf and he suddenly missed all the time he lost with them all, but Derek forced himself to straighten. He didn’t want his mate by her. Shock of the realization made him shift back and Stiles yelped, falling between his legs. 

He could scent his embarrassment and arousal, followed by Erica who must have picked up on it but it was Boyd who pulled the dazed human out and kept him close. He would definitely make a good second. 

“Derek?” His mother shifted as well but he took a step back, still not wanting her around his still shocked mate. 

“Mom?” He spoke low before jumping when a coat was placed around him and his mates scent billowed around him, instantly calming him. He pulled it around himself more and his mother was smiling at him. He hoped more than anything she understood what was happening to him. 

“Why don’t you bring your little pack to the side house, where you’ll be comfortable?” She waved her hand and he nodded, still stricken by the fact that his mate was behind him. His human nudged him and he reached back, wrapping him in his arms so he could drag him closer. Derek practically carried him, but Stiles seemed to understand that he was struggling and didn’t say a word. His betas trailed after him and he wished he was able to have someone lead, an older pack member so he could watch their backs like a good Alpha.

They made it to the house but he paused. His mate shot him an amused look and he sighed inwardly, knowing that Stiles could only behave for so long. His mother was standing off to the side, staying in a place so Derek was always between him and her. To his amazement, Stiles lead them forward, despite Derek tugging on his arm. He didn’t go when Derek held tight but when he relaxed enough, it was Stiles that got them into the guest house. 

“Now you get shy?” Stiles hissed when they were finally in with a grin and Derek held him close, resisting the urge to run his nose over his neck. He did give a sniff to make sure his scent was there. His mate shot a confused look around at the betas who were settling in fine, tired from their trip. 

“M’ not shy.” Derek shuffled around before he realized that he wasn’t wearing clothes and he pulled away to get some from the dresser nearby. 

“Yeah, not shy at all.” His mate teased and his beta let out a soft snort of laughter. “I’m going to get the horses.” His mate went to move but Derek blocked the door. He couldn’t leave the house on his own. There was an entire pack of wolves out there, with a few additions that he didn’t remember. 

“Are you coming with me?” Stiles asked with a light in his eyes like he was enjoying himself and Derek swallowed hard, his mind racing on what to say.

“I… Yeah.” He settled into a glare, knowing that it would amuse Stiles even more. He let his mate step out of the cabin but plastered himself to his back. His mate floundered for a second before he regained his composure. Derek quickly wrapped him up tight and his mate calmed, placing his hands where Derek had his own wrapped around his middle. He could feel his embarrassment as a few laughs slipped from his family. 

“Uh, hello.” His mate swallowed and pressed back a little more when Derek remained silent. 

“Hey, big bro? We aren’t going to hurt him?” he narrowed his eyes at Cora even though part of him was reeling at seeing a young women instead of his little sister. He dropped his chin on his mates shoulder, feeling him shutter as he spoke. 

“I know.” His mate snickered as he rubbed his chin on his neck and he realized he was ticklish. 

“He was like this when he was a wolf too.” Derek squeezed when his mate opened his mouth. “What? You are?”

“Good to know you gained control of your full shift.” A man called out and it took him a second to recognize his father voice, but it relaxed him. He looked from one face to another, taking them all in.

“It just took a while.” He swallowed again and stepped around his mate, walking forward toward them carefully. Laura was suddenly walking toward him and his heart stuttered in his chest at seeing her again. He never got to say goodbye to her. A second later he ran forward and hugged her tight, closing his eyes as he tried to take them all in. He knew he missed them but it was difficult to see them again. 

“It’s alright baby brother. I’m so proud of you.” Laura hugged him back and he wondered if he should be embarrassed that his mate was seeing him break down a little at seeing everything again. He lost track of time for a moment, taking in everything with his old pack surround him. Even with his mother standing close, he felt no need to challenge her like he did before when he was first changed. Now he felt as if he was ready to build his new pack. 

“Derek, I know it’s been a while, but you got to tell that young man. I know he doesn’t know.” Laura whispered to him and he pulled away with a huff. 

“He’s the one who saved me from the hunters, they…” He was interrupted by his uncle stepping forward with a smirk on his face. ‘

“That little twig saved you?” He snickered and Derek rumbled angrily. A second later his mate slid against his side and his anger vanished as he leaned against him, his eyes darting to the betas to check on them. They were talking adamantly with Cora.

“What about the wolfsbane?” Stiles prompted and he stiffened.

“I’ve got some bad news.” He turned to his mother, father, uncle and Laura who formed a half circle around him. They and the rest of the pack let out growls, some shifting into their beta forms making Stiles flinched against his side. 

“What happened?” His mother stepped forward slightly and Laura shifted to her side. Derek ducked his head to brace himself and nuzzled his mate to calm him before he spoke. 

“Hunters happened. I was hit with an arrow that didn’t heal and it just made me sicker and sicker. I couldn’t even shift back to human.” He explained but his mother glanced at his mate. 

“Your mate took care of you?” She asked and Stiles ducked his head away, his face flushing at his smile.

“He did. And he was able to find Deaton to heal the poison and he’s the reason why I have my little pack.” Derek couldn’t help boasting about his little human. “There’s also Isaac and…. Maybe Scott?” 

“Heh, if Isaac is, Scott is.” His mate chuckled and the pack turned to look at him. 

“How did this happen again?” His mother asked and this time it was his mate who answered. Derek felt dread race through him and closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the growing glee on their faces. 

“I’m the Head Huntsman for the King. I ran into him while I was…hunting and thought he was dead with a bunch of arrows sticking out of him. When I realized he wasn’t, and he acted like a dick, I stashed him in the back of the royal barn.” Derek heard his sister hit the ground with a whoop of laughter and his mother snickered. He peeked open his eyes to see his uncle walking toward him while shaking his head, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

“You have to so everything the hard way, don’t you nephew?” He walked off and Derek felt a wave of joy at the death glare his mate sent at his receding back. 

“How about we all go get some dinner started for everyone and you can tell us everything in more detail.” His mother walked forward and his mates glare turned into a smile. Derek relaxed against him and nodded to her, nudging his mate toward his old home.  
===============================================================  
Derek felt mostly content as he lay before the dying fire behind his mate. They weren’t touching like he dearly wanted to be and he kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so the illusion was there that they were anything other than trying to stay warm while Boyd and Erica take the bed with the blankets. He was disturbed by his mate rolling over and holding still, making him peek open one to see what he was doing. His mate arched an eyebrow at him and he realized that he was caught. 

“Fine, what questions do you have?” He sighed out and propped himself up on one arm. His family was still a pain in the butt so they planted a lot of seeds in his mates active brain. He was somewhat surprised when his mate hunkered down and stared up at him from his spot with an air of content. 

“Why do they call me your mate?” His face was open and sincere. Derek knew he looked busted once again but he hoped he wouldn’t go straight to the hardest one and turned away to gather his thoughts. 

“Stiles, you don’t really know me.” He tried to make it clear how big of a deal this was. 

“Your Uncle is right. You have to do everything the hard way.” His mate grumbled before taking a deep breath. “I know that you were frightened to come home because you didn’t want to break them apart. I know you knew that it was Alison that shot you but you didn’t hold it against her and didn’t try to take her out when you had the chance. I know you had so many opportunities to kill me and escape to find Deaton on your own, and Erica and Isaac would be dead, but you didn’t. You chose to spare Alison and to save their lives. You chose to stay with me even thought I was struggling the entire time. And you know me.” His mate rolled his head too look at him but Derek huffed. 

“I’m an Alpha werewolf.” He tried again but Stiles just rolled his eyes. 

“Who cuddled me when that hunter tried to… get me.” He shuttered and Derek reached out to touch him, making him laugh. 

“I didn’t cuddle” He tried to recover it when he heard Erica let out a snicker from the bed and a few laughs further on in the main house. The fact that they were so near made him shift closer, which made his mate silent for a solid minute before he took a deep breath and poked him.

“Derek you can’t just say nothing when you’ve been separating me from your family all day.” Derek sagged at the perceptiveness of his mate.

“You are my mate. It’s not something to be take lightly and it took me this long to figure it out.” He spoke seriously but his mate just glared.

“How long?” He tried not to let it show how powerful his pout was on making Derek listen and do what was asked of him. Stiles could never know, which meant he was probably three minutes away from realizing it. 

“I didn’t realize until I saw my mother and was seconds away from attacking her because you were between us. I couldn’t stand the thought of any of them turning you because you’re human, even on accident and you’re my anchor to my humanity so… you were keeping me grounded. My family could tell so that’s why they kept making fun of me, of us.” He explained, his stomach flipping when his mate smiled and tilted his head back to kiss his cheek. 

“You know that’s fine by me.” Derek lunged forward at the words and wrapped his mate in his arms, kissing him for all it’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. (PS, turns out it's hard to edit when a cat is between you and the keyboard. I might have pulled something)


End file.
